Realizing what you're asking
by alwaysateen
Summary: Tag to “Heart”. Taking the gun from Dean, Sam comes to a realization of the promise he asked from his brother.


**Author's note**: _When I saw the episode "Heart", I had to write something on it. It was so perfectly done that I had to put on "paper" what I saw in their unspoken agreement. _

_This oneshot is new for me so I hope you like it._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own them, unfortunately._

**Description**: _Tag to "Heart". Taking the gun from Dean, Sam comes to a realization of the promise he asked from his brother._

**Realizing what you're asking**

By alwaysateen

**Sam's point of view**

Looking inside his brother's eyes after he gently offer you to kill Madison for you, you realize two things: your brother is willing to do anything for him and what a horrible promise you asked of him.

You asked him to kill you if you become evil, if you cannot control yourself anymore. You ask your own brother, your own flesh and blood to kill you. You have to kill a woman you just meet a couple of days ago and you cannot do it. You cannot accept that it's the only way to free her. And she ask you to do it, she's willing to die so she won't kill anyone else. So she won't kill you.

Rethinking about Madison request, you feel so helpless, so useless. What good is all that research and experience if you cannot help her? Werewolves are known since the beginning of time, someone must have found a cure somewhere. But right now, there is no cure and only that desperate solution: shoot her directly in her heart.

You look back in your brother's eyes and hope to see an answer, something more. But you only see resolve, sadness and compassion. You cannot stop crying thinking of what an almost stranger ask of you to do and you again realize what you're asking your own brother. How do you think your brother feel when you ask him to kill his own brother? What your dad initially ask of your brother. What was he thinking? Asking Dean, the protector to kill his protégé? And you had the guts to make him promise he'll to do it. No wonder he refused. At the beginning that is. He did make the promise, eventually, but he didn't specify what he really promises to do. With Dean reasoning, he must have promise to save you, not to kill you. What a selfish bastard you been to him, always returning on that subject, tormenting him. Now it's your turn to be tormented with that only reasonable solution. Reasonable, that's funny. What reasonable in killing a victim?

You look back at your brother and beg him "_Please_" so he'll give you that faithful gun, ask him one more thing "_Just wait here_" because you know he want so badly to be there for you and you turn back toward the living room. You then take a last look fill with tears at your brother, getting the energy you so desperately need and make your way toward her.

You found Madison calmly waiting for your return. You look inside her eyes and see hope for something better, a place fill with peace and no more death. You realize that she had made her peace with her decision and she hoping that it won't be too difficult on you. She asks you to do it with no regret, that it's the right thing to do.

You take one last look at her, to keep a good memory of her and the little time you spend in her life. Then you take aim and shoot for her heart. The gun shot resonate inside the apartment like an exploding thunder and shatter you own heart in the process. You fell to your knee, unable to support your body and start crying like a baby. You cannot look at the mess Madison as become, the mess you cause.

Suddenly you feel a warm presence around you, a gentle hand appear on your shoulder. Without a word, Dean makes you feel a little bit better in his own way. He gently takes the gun from your shaking hand and helps you back on your feet. He silently guides you to the door and hands you the keys to his precious car. He simply says "_I'll take care of everything_" and you believe him. Dean always keeps his word, his promises.

You go down the stairs like a robot, everything automatic, you let go of the breath you didn't know you were holding at the sight of the Impala, your home for the past two years. The only thing you have left beside Dean. You open the squeaking door and fell down on the passenger seat waiting for the reassuring presence of your older brother.

**Dean's point of view**

After Madison asks that incredible task from Sam, you immediately offer to do it for him, you kill so many things for your brother and father, you can do this one too. Things come to think of it, she's not a thing, well she's a werewolf but not right now so you cannot call her a thing. She's a human being trap in that horrible situation. A situation that has no solution. For all the knowledgeable people you know, no one has a solution. Werewolves are in every book about supernatural stuff, like vampires, how come no one ever mentions a cure? You are desperate to help your brother out of this so you offer to do it for him. But he refuses with a very sure "_Please_" and you hand him back the gun, helplessly. He then tells you "_Just wait here_"; perfectly knowing you want to do more. He then looks back at you, if he can see trough all these tears, and you try sending him all the courage he desperately needs from you.

You wait until your brother left the room to let go of that tear that was treating to fall down your cheek for the longest time. You admire the courage your brother shows you, willing to kill that woman he obviously fell in love with these past few days. You want so much to take that awful pain from him, to free him from the one you know will follow after all this is over.

You wait in case Sam changes his mind and ask you to relieve him of his task but that never come. You hear the faithful gunshot resonate inside the apartment, jump at the sound actually. You wait a little, giving your brother the time he need but not too much. You know he will need your strength to get trough this, so you slowly make your way in the living room, shuddering at the sight before you: Sam on his knees in front of the chair now holding the lifeless body of Madison. Sam has his face buried in his hands, trying to stop crying. You can feel his pain and that tear you apart. You want so much to protect him from all this. All your life, you devoted everything to give your brother a normal life, a life without pain and suffering. But you know you cannot protect him from every single hurt, it's impossible, you tried. So the only thing left to do is being there for him in his time of needs.

You gently put your hand on his shoulder, hoping he won't flinch at your touch. Thankfully, he doesn't, on the contrary he leans to your touch. You then see the gun still in Sam's right hand; you carefully take it from him and slowly help him back on his feet. You direct him toward the front door and simply give him the Impala's keys. He looks back at you, lost in his grief and you reassure him saying "_I'll take care of everything_". And you will. You look at Sam leaving and when you're sure he's safe you start that painful task. You gently untied Madison's wrists and carefully put her on the floor. You move the chair back in the kitchen and start moving objects all around the apartment so it looks like a robbery took place in here last night. You pick up the lock before leaving hoping the noisy neighbor is not there to see you leave.

You finally make your way toward your beloved car and caught the sight of your brother waiting for you. He looks at you, still a little lost but he seems better now that you're back with him. You hope he will be okay after all this and climb in the driver's side of your car. You look back at Madison's place and then at your brother who's doing the exact same thing. There a silent agreement and you start the car, head toward a new day and hopefully fill with less pain.

The end

**Author's note** (again): _Please review to tell me your opinion; I need to know if I did the right thing by publishing this._


End file.
